Human Nature joins the Bill
by Blazefire
Summary: Human Nature members Phil, Toby, Michael and Andrew join CID while their wives Justine, Heather, Andrea and Toby's partner Darren in uniform. When Mickey, Sam, Michael and Andrew get kidnapped. Can we find them in time?


-1**It was a hot day. I was waiting for Mickey to come to work and decided to read the newspaper then I saw the headline, "Delaney released on parole." and my stomach turned.**

**I screamed and rushed out of CID and collided with Mickey who was walking up the stairs.**

**"MICKEY, DELANEY'S BEEN RELEASED." I said and Mickey gasped.**

**When Jack came walking in with Human Nature members: Phil, Toby, Michael and Andrew. Then John came in with Justine, Darren, Heather and Andrea.**

**"What is going on?" I asked.**

**"Phil, Toby, Michael and Andrew are our DCs and Justine, Darren, Heather and Andrea are our new uniform." John said.**

**"Cool." I said while Mickey nodded still in shock by Delaney's parole.**

**"You are uniform hahahaha." Phil, Toby, Michael and Andrew laughed pointing to their wives/partner.**

"**I'm gonna hit you Phil." Justine said. Heather, Andrea and Darren nodded in agreement.**

**Suddenly Justine started to chase Phil around CID while Toby, Michael and Andrew hid in the canteen.**

**Meanwhile Mickey sat on the ground shaking and Phil looked at him.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Phil asked.**

"**Long story, Jack will explain while I take Mickey to the medic centre." I said and turned to Sam, "Go and get Gracie from day-care."**

**Sam nodded and walked to her car driving over to Gracie's day-care while I helped Mickey to the medic centre and calmed him down.**

"**Mickey, I promise you Delaney won't hurt you or Gracie in anyway. I won't let him hurt me. We will be protected by the whole station." I said.**

**Then Sam came in with out little Gracie and handed her to me when we heard smashing and looked out to see Phil. H and Stuart in a fight.**

"**Phil, Stuart no fighting. Fighting against rules." Gracie said and the two stopped blushing because they had just gotten scolded by a 5 year old.**

**Andrea and Michael stood there stunned.**

"**This is a very strange station." Michael and Andrea said.**

**Kezia walked in and looked at Michael and Andrea.**

"**HUMAN NATURE!!" Kezia screamed and Michael sweat dropped.**

**Mickey put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**We should talk to Jack about having some sort of security at home and Gracie coming to work with us." Mickey said and I smiled walking to Jack who agreed to let us bring Gracie to work until all the mess with Delaney was cleared up.**

"**Let's get partnered and go on patrol. Sam with Mickey, Stuart with Justine, Jess with Toby, Phil.H with Phil.B, Grace with Michael, Kezia with Andrew, Diane with Darren, Smithy with Heather and Callum with Andrea." Jack said, "And Nate can be with Gracie."**

**Nate sent a glare in Smithy's direction because Smithy had started his babysitting business.**

"**Do I have to?" Nate whined.**

**Emma and Beth were chatting not paying any attention to Jack whatsoever.**

"**Ok then, Nate and Emma you are on babysitting duty." Jack said.**

"**Fine" Nate said blushing but no-one noticed. He suddenly tripped over Kezia who had fainted.**

"**Why has she fainted?" Andrew asked.**

"**Don't ask." I said.**

**Soon we all went out on patrol. Unfortunately poor Nate and Emma not only got left with Gracie but also Brooke- a child of a local teenager called Carly.**

"**This is so frustrating." Nate said trying to calm down a crying Brooke, "I can't wait for Smithy to get back." **

**He sat down with little Brooke in his arms talking to her calming her down.**

**Meanwhile Toby and I had joined with Smithy, Heather and both of the Phils when my phone rang and it was Mickey.**

"**Hello." I said.**

"**You need to help us." Mickey said and I could hear he was in pain.**

"**Who is with you? Did Delaney kidnap you?" I asked and put on my speaker phone.**

"**Sam, Michael and Andrew are with me. Delaney and Hugh Wallis have kidnapped us." Mickey said keeping his voice calm but I could hear he was trying to not to scream.**

"**Mickey, I promise we will find you." I said.**

"**Smithy and Heather and the others can take care of the search. Please go and take care of Gracie." Mickey begged.**

"**But I want to find you myself." I said, "I promised you I would protect you."**

"**Jess I don't want you to be in danger or see what Delaney is doing to me." Mickey said. I suddenly hit the video phone button and Mickey gasped as I appeared on his phone.**

"**Jess, turn off video phone please." Mickey begged and I could see Delaney was hurting him. Mickey couldn't help it anymore and let out a grunt of pain.**

"**Let me find you." I pleaded but Mickey shook his head.**

"**I love you too much darling for you to be in danger. I don't want you in the search." Mickey said, "Smithy will you take her to the station?"**

**Smithy agreed to this and I hanged up and let Smithy take me to Sun Hill.**

**We walked into the canteen where Emma was colouring with Gracie and Nate was attempting to feed Brooke who preferred throwing the food around then eating it.**

**I smiled as Gracie run over and pulled me to show me what she and Emma had been colouring in.**

"**Smithy Help!" Nate said stressed as Brooke knocked her bowl off the table.**

**Smithy raised an eyebrow.**

"**What is Brooke doing here? How long has it been since Carly dropped her off?" Smithy asked picking up Brooke in her arms.**

"**Carly dropped her off 4 hours ago. She said she had to do some things. Who leaves their baby for 4 hours?" Nate asked.**

"**Someone whose baby is going to a foster home." Smithy said.**

**I watched him and muffled a laugh and I picked up Gracie and droved home. I was missing Mickey like crazy and I was wondering what he was going through/**

**Meanwhile Mickey was sitting on a wooden bed shaken up and Sam was trying to comfort him when suddenly Michael and Andrew started to sing It takes two as Stuart, Phil.H, Callum and Kezia knocked down the door.**

**Almost instantly Stuart and Phil.H fought each other to get to Sam while Neil and Gina who was waiting for their chance arrested Hugh and Delaney.**

**Callum and Smithy started to take Mickey to the ambulance but Mickey stopped and turned to them.**

"**Guys, Please I just want to go home and be with Jess and Gracie." Mickey begged and Callum and Smithy nodded in agreement and Callum drove him to our house.**

**I was in the master bedroom sobbing to myself and had a photo of me and Mickey on our wedding night next to me. I didn't even notice anyone come into the room until I felt Mickey's arms around me.**

**He pulled me onto his lap rocking me back and forth.**

"**Shush, no more tears my beautiful, I'm ok now." Mickey quietly said.**

"**Mickey, I saw and heard what he did to you through the phone when you first called. I'm sorry, I broke my promise, I broke my promise." I sobbed.**

**Mickey put a hand under my chin,**

"**You are not to blame. You are not responsible for Delaney's actions." He said before kissing me.**

**Callum who was standing there walked out and drove back to Sun Hill leaving Mickey and I alone.**

**I hugged Mickey when I saw Gracie watching,**

"**It's ok Gracie, you can come and hug daddy." I said and Mickey smiled and picked up Gracie and I followed them into Gracie's room.**

**I smiled as Mickey laid Gracie to sleep and turned off the lights.**

"**Night my Gracie." We said and walked out.**

**Everything turned out fine. Hugh and Delaney was once again put back in jail. For some strange reason Nate adopted Brooke and that Saturday night the whole station was treated to Human Nature concert.**


End file.
